gameofthronesfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Burn Gorman
septembre 1974 |lieu = Los Angeles, États-Unis |nationalité = Britannique |job = Acteur |activité = 1998- |personnage = Karl Tanner |saisons = 3, 4 |prem. apparition = "Les Immaculés" |dern. apparition = "Premier du nom" |imdb_id = 1218607 |allocine_id = 126599 |twitter_user = burngorman }}Burn Gorman, de son nom complet Burn Hugh Winchester Gorman, né le 1er septembre 1974 à Hollywood, à Los Angeles, aux États-Unis, est un acteur et musicien anglais. Il interprète le rôle de Karl Tanner dans la troisième et quatrième saisons de Game of Thrones. Filmographie Cinéma *2001 : Love Is Not Enough de Mark Norfolk : Al Weisberger *2004 : Layer Cake de Matthew Vaughn : Gazza *2005 : Appelez-moi Kubrick de Brian W. Cook : Willie *2005 : Le Témoin du marié de Stefan Schwartz : Chauffeur du bus *2006 : Penelope de Mark Palansky : Larry *2007 : Frère Noël de David Dobkin : Elf *2008 : Crimes à Oxford d'Álex de la Iglesia : Yuri Podorov *2010 : Cemetery Junction de Stephen Merchant et Ricky Gervais : Renwick *2011 : Johnny English, le retour d'Oliver Parker : Slater *2012 : Up There de Zam Salim : Martin *2012 : Red Lights de Rodrigo Cortés : Benedict Cohen *2012 : The Dark Knight Rises de Christopher Nolan : Phillip Stryver *2013 : Pacific Rim de Guillermo del Toro : Dr Hermann Gottlieb *2013 : The Other Man, court-métrage de David Raymond : Simon *2013 : Jimi: All Is by My Side de John Ridley : Michael Jeffrey *2013 : Walking with the Enemy de Mark Schmidt : Colonel Skorzeny *2014 : Low Down de Jeff Preiss : Wiggenhern *2014 : Alexandre et sa journée épouvantablement terrible et affreuse de Miguel Arteta : Mr Brand *2015 : Crimson Peak de Guillermo del Toro : Détective Holly *2016 : In a Valley of Violence de Ti West : Le prêtre *2016 : Gernika de Koldo Serra : Consul *2016 : Imperium de Daniel Ragussis : Morgan Télévision Téléfilms *2002 : A Good Thief de Douglas Mackinnon : DC Fairchild *2007 : Sex, the City and Me de Philippa Lowthorpe : Lawrence *2008 : The Curse of Steptoe (en) de Michael Samuels : Ray Galton *2009 : Les Hauts de Hurlevent (en) de Coky Giedroyc : Hindley Earnshaw Séries télévisées *1998 : Coronation Street : Ben Andrews (4 épisodes) *2000 : Casualty : Geoff Simpson (épisode 14.25) *2001 : Merseybeat : Sean Finnigan (épisode 1.03) *2005 : Meurtres à l'anglaise : Billy Verger (épisode 4.01) *2005 : Funland (mini-série) : Tim Timothy (3 épisodes) *2005 : La Maison d'Âpre-Vent (mini-série) : William Guppy (11 épisodes) *2006 : Inspecteurs associés : Jerry Hart (épisodes 10.09-10) *2006 : Low Winter Sun (mini-série) : Kenny Morton *2006 - 2008 : Torchwood : Dr Owen Harper (saisons 1-2) *2007 : EastEnders : Jed (1 épisode) *2007 : Miss Marple : Jacko Argyle (épisode 3.02 : Témoin indésirable) *2008 : Bonekickers : Banks (épisode 1.05) *2011 : Lark Rise to Candleford : Révérend Marley (épisode 4.03) *2011 : The Runaway (mini-série) : Richard Gates *2011 : The Hour : Thomas Kish (4 épisodes) *2013 : Espions de Varsovie (mini-série) : Jourdain *2013 : Revenge : Trask (4 épisodes) *2013 : Philadelphia : Scientifique (épisode 9.08) *2013 - 2014 : Game of Thrones : Karl Tanner, un membre de la Garde de Nuit (4 épisodes) *2014 - 2015 : Forever : Adam / Lewis Farber (5 épisodes) *Depuis 2014 : Turn: Washington's Spies : Major Edmund Hewlett *2015 : The Man in the High Castle : Le Marshal (2 épisodes) *2015 : And Then There Were None (mini-série) : Detective Sergeant William Blore en:Burn Gorman de:Burn Gorman ru:Бёрн Горман Catégorie:Acteurs Catégorie:Second rôle Catégorie:Rôle terminé